Fire in My Eyes
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: Seventh Year, and Draco was no longer sure if he loved his best friend... or hated his very existence. HP/DM, BZ/NL


This... just sort of popped into my head when I was listening to "Fire in My Eyes" by Absynth Aura. The only thing I really have to say is the comment Harry talks about, the one Charlie said (you'll know it when you see it because Charlie is only mention during a small portion), is not accurate. I imagine you all would guess that, but I just wanted to make sure that was clear to everyone.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. What I could have done with that world if I did...

Warnings: Language, innuendo, crude jokes, Ron and Ginny bashing, SLASH! All the normal stuff for me.

* * *

Fire in My Eyes

HP Slash

By:

Kiyoshi Michi

One Draco Malfoy was at breakfast one morning, sitting in the Great Hall next to Blaise, when he sighed loudly and wistfully. This, of course, caused his friend of nearly a decade to raise a brow, a smirk just waiting to shine through. Blaise watched from the corner of his eye as Draco showed a sizeable lack in table manners by propping his elbow on the table, cheek resting heavily in his palm.

Knowing his blonde friend would not notice, Blaise followed the dreamy gaze (not unlike Lovegood's own constant stare) and found himself hiding a shit-eating grin with his eggs. Perhaps it was time to make this particular breakfast even more entertaining.

"Draco, I feel it in my best interest to point out you're drooling."

Draco startled and actually wiped the skin beneath his lips to find it completely dry. He furrowed his brows and turned to Blaise, who used his thumb to smooth the skin between Draco's brows. The blonde took the hint and gained a more neutral expression before looking back at his friend.

"Is there something you want, Blaise?"

"I am just sitting here, eating my breakfast and minding my own business."

"… sure."

"I was also people-watching and I could not help but notice that Potter has developed nicely over the summer."

That really had Draco's attention and Blaise almost snickered. Almost.

"At first, I thought perhaps you were staring at his body reminiscent of the Greek gods, but that could not be it. So, I began to wonder if perhaps you were staring at that masculine profile of his, or the hair that is no longer hopelessly unattractive but rather like he was just shagged. However, I threw those ideas out the window as well. Thus, I have to ask… were you merely taking notice of the fact he forgot his robes and staring at that absolutely delectable arse of his?"

Blaise smirked and ate some more of his breakfast as his friend turned a rather adorable shade of red. He began to ponder what a certain Potter would think of this side of Draco, and that led to thoughts of making the rest of this school year interesting.

Potter was no longer in mortal danger, having defeated Voldemort over the summer. Apparently, something as simple as a knife or something similar had done him in. Blaise had laughed for nearly an hour at the absurdity of it. Not that he would admit it – respectable men such as himself did not having laughing fits over the death of a dark lord.

It was simply not done.

Trailing back to his previous thought, he turned to see his blonde friend was picking at the food on his plate with a pout. Blaise could not keep a smirk off his face at this point. He turned to carefully observe Potter and the 'not-so-Golden Trio sans Harry'. The Mud-blood and Weasel were rather… obscenely and grotesquely 'sucking face,' as he had once heard during a trip to the States.

The Weaselette was practically sitting in the lap of some Gryffindor unknown to Blaise, all but whoring herself out to get the attention of a man Blaise knew was irrevocably gay. Honestly, a male who changes his appearance so drastically over the summer cannot be straight, no matter how masculine he may now look. Blaise had to keep himself from snickering at the thought as Draco was already giving him a questioning look.

Hoping to any and all the gods who cared and Merlin, Blaise set his fork back on his plate and stood, getting a few weird looks. Slytherins may not be known for the flat out bravery Gryffindors were supposed to possess, but they certainly held a certain bravery the Gryffindors could never understand-

The bravery to put a sly plan into action by talking to a nemesis.

Blaise made his way over to the Gryffindor table, his stride full of pride so that everyone knew him being at that table was purposeful. He stopped where Potter and the only Gryffindor to stay with him, Neville Longbottom, sat. Blaise took the only open seat near Potter and looked up quickly to see his dear friend giving him a horrified look.

_Oh yes, Draco. I am about to do something devious._

He turned to talk to Harry, but was stopped momentarily when he noticed Longbottom's face for the first time since they returned. For a bit, Blaise forgot what he was doing at the Gryffindor table in the first place. He even forgot his manners, Merlin forbid, and pulled a position similar to Draco's a few minutes prior, though both his elbows were on the table. He vaguely noticed Potter smirking at them, slowly eating his food.

"U-Um… is there something… wrong?"

"Longbottom, how do you feel about dating a bloke?"

Potter let out a rough, barking laugh that even Blaise had to admit was sexy when Longbottom blushed a bright red. As poor Longbottom was stumbling over his words, which was now a rather endearing sound to Blaise, Potter smiled and reached easily over the table to pat the blushing boy's arm.

"It's all right, Neville. If Zabini treats his boyfriend anything like his best friend, I have a feeling you'll be well taken care of."

Blaise raised a brow. Well… Potter was certainly quick to rationalize that, while Blaise was still stuck on Potter's voice. It was deep and just slightly gravelly, the kind of voice that could practically make Draco come the moment he heard it.

Oh, this would be fun.

Blaised turned fully to Potter, a smirk gracing his lips as he held his hand out to this new, much appreciated version of Potter. Said boy – man – simply smirked in return as he grasped the Slytherin boy's hand, giving it a firm shake. "Well, Potter, I am sure you are aware the company Gryffindors provide is… lacking, to be polite. Thus, I would like to invite you and your pretty friend to dine in the far superior company of Slytherins."

While Longbottom blushed over being called 'pretty', Potter just laughed that barking laugh again and nodded, standing to tower over most everyone in the school. "All right. I see no harm in having… how did you phrase it? 'Far superior company.'"

Potter made his way to the Slytherin table, Blaise trailing behind with a very prettily blushing Longbottom – Neville, he reminded himself – attached to his arm. Draco was staring in disbelief when Blaise returned, as were the rest of the Slytherins. The blonde spluttered indignantly when Blaise pushed him from his seat so Neville could sit there.

"Blaise, bloody hell!" Draco gestured to the table. "There are no more seats, you daft bastard."

"Sure there is. I'm sure Potter wouldn't mind if you oh-so-innocently decided to perch on his lap."

Draco's eyes shot to Potter as Blaise smirked to the brunette from across the table. Without even a hint of hesitation, Potter turned to sit sideways, his legs spread as he pat his thigh invitingly.

"I have no problem with it!"

Blaise had to stop himself from laughing uproariously when Draco blushed upon hearing Potter's voice, then promptly fainted.

* * *

Draco shifted uncomfortably on the divan. Sure, no Common Room in all of Hogwarts was actually furnished with such lavish items as a divan. However, Draco had insisted and begged his friend until the boy finally gave in with a roll of his eyes and transfigured one of the uncomfortable armchairs into the rather luxurious divan. That was where Draco spent most of his time, lounging and doing whatever caught his fancy for the day.

However, what had caught his fancy when he came to lounge that morning was the only other person awake – a shirtless Harry Potter doing push-ups. Draco had slid onto the divan slowly, almost stumbling once but catching himself. It would seem as though Harry had not heard him, just continuing with what was apparently routine for him.

Draco stretched himself out, resting his cheek on his arms as Harry suddenly moved one arm to rest on his mid-back. Had Blaise been awake, he would have teased Draco mercilessly about how Potter was clearly showing off to Draco.

"How did you manage to obtain a divan?"

Draco startled from his daydreams when he heard Harry's voice break the silence. He blushed brightly, hoping the brunette had not noticed he was staring so openly. "A-Actually… Blaise has all the credit for that one. It's… transfigured."

"Ah. Impressive bit of work, then. Also, I can't help but notice Zabini seems to take credit for everything that happens."

Draco almost groaned – he knew Harry was referring to how Blaise had managed to get both Harry and Longbottom to live in the Slytherin dorms with them. He had refused to talk to Blaise for a week after that, but Blaise had barely noticed. He was much more fascinated in seeing just how many times in a day he could get Longbottom to blush.

Last Draco had heard, Blaise was up to over three hundred times.

"I understand why he would want Neville to stay here all the time… but I'm still curious as to why I have to be around. Sure… the Gryffindors aren't exactly brethren anymore, but still… it's a little odd."

Draco mumbled darkly to himself and rotated his body some to bury his face in his arms. He no longer wanted to see the world – especially one Harry Potter – lest he decide to go stomping through the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night. He took a deep breath in, smelling the scent of his cologne that lingered in the fabric of the divan, getting just a faint whiff of Harry's own unique scent.

"What?"

Draco turned his head to respond with a short 'nothing' but startled when he saw Harry's head so close to his, his chin resting on the edge of the cushion. Seriously? What sort of god, or deity, or omnipotent being was watching this and laughing until they couldn't breathe?

Because one of them had to be.

Draco was still trying to respond to Harry's question, but found his voice stuck in his throat. Why couldn't this be Pansy, or Weasel, or… Merlin forbid, Granger? Anyone other than Harry would have been a blessing Draco would not have taken for granted. Draco's mind was still fumbling for an answer when Harry suddenly smiled.

That's it.

His mind gave up – it was no longer processing anything.

"Well, I can understand if you still don't trust me enough to really talk to me. We haven't exactly been the best of friends for the last six years. So, I will leave you to your… lounging… and I will be outside. See ya."

Draco blinked dumbly and watched as Harry walked out the Slytherin Common Room. As soon as the door closed behind him, Draco groaned loudly and hid his face in the fabric.

* * *

It was during dinner a few weeks later that Harry learned just how hard Blaise could laugh if you caught him off guard, and how adorable an utterly confused Draco was. Harry was stretched across his portion of the seat, Draco pouting since that forced him to sit on Harry's thighs… or the ground.

Blaise had that self-satisfied smirk in place that always made Harry wonder just what he was thinking… and if it was pleasant or not.

Right now though, it might have to do with the story he was telling that would eventually be at the expense of one Ronald Weasley.

"And, this, of course, became our falling out because damn… that boy cannot take a joke. But… I remember his brother Charlie was there and we were talking about how to properly prepare a partner when Weasley walked in. The look on his face when Charlie mentioned he had discovered four fingers were necessary for his partners! I couldn't stop laughing and Weasley just… huffed and said the most damning thing about himself and I don't know what he was thinking when he said it.

"Anyway, Weasley said something along the lines of 'well, I'd only need one!' He said it like he was proud of himself. Charlie looked at me and… I guess sometimes my face remains a bit too impassive because… he later told me the reason he couldn't stop laughing was the face I made when I said what I did."

Harry took a breath, trying not to laugh, and schooled his face into this deadpan look, not even a quirk of the brow or a tilt of the lip, and said in a very monotonous voice, "Sir… you have a pencil dick."

Blaise actually snorted loudly through his nose, failing miserably to clasp a hand over his mouth before a loud guffaw passed his lips. After that, Blaise just gave up trying to hide his laughter and dropped his forehead onto the table, his body shaking with the force of the laughter. Neville was laughing too; perhaps not as hard as Blaise but he had heard this story before.

Draco, on the other hand, looked lost. Harry belatedly realized he probably had no idea what a pencil was. That… made Harry laugh. He actually rested a hand on Draco's shoulder and leaned over, hiding his face as he tried to take in deep breaths, but all he could do was choke on the air and wheeze as he laughed harder. Harry knew that at this point the entire Slytherin table was looking over to see what was making Harry and Blaise laugh until they couldn't breathe.

Finally, to help out the poor, confused Draco, Blaise held up his index finger and thumb and held them apart at a distance equal to the… thickness… of a pencil. Draco made a face and looked at Harry, who bit his lip to keep from laughing harder. Especially since he knew how he was going to respond was going to make it worse.

"Don't worry, Draco. Charlie once said mine was more like a paper towel roll that had not been used yet."

Blaise stopped laughing for a second to look at Harry, who just shrugged. "Seriously, Potter?"

"Hey, I'm just repeating what Charlie said."

They heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Draco glaring at them both. "It's nice that you two are bonding over this, but what's a… paper towel roll?"

Blaise and Harry shared a look before Blaise held up his hands to hold them together in roughly the same size as the girth of the roll. At Draco's look of both fascination and horror, they both lost it again, their foreheads hitting the table at the same time as they nearly passed out from a severe lack of oxygen.

* * *

"Hey Blaise."

Harry received a noncommittal grunt in answer, but took it as he was supposed to. Thus, he took a seat next to the reading Slytherin and lounged in the uncomfortable chair. His hands were hooked behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Harry, you're not very good at being nonchalant. What's bothering you?"

"It's more a case of what isn't bothering me…"

Blaise looked up from his book and raised a brow. Harry just shrugged and the Slytherin sighed before closing his book and turning to look at Harry. "Is this about Draco?"

"… mayhaps."

"'Mayhaps' is not a word. Anyway, if you want to be… bothered… by Draco, you have to be more obvious about your attraction. He's my friend and all, but he can certainly be a little dense. Oh, find a way to make your voice a bit… huskier… when you talk to him, and purposefully forget your robes every chance you get."

Harry raised a brow. "I am already aware of how much he… appreciates my body and voice."

"Yeah… but seeing how he reacts makes my day so much brighter."

Harry snorted and waved to the Slytherin as Neville walked in, going over to sit near Blaise only to be pulled into said boy's lap. Harry rolled his eyes, all in good-nature as Blaise treated Neville as wonderfully as he had told the Gryffindor he would.

Leaving that scene behind, the brunette made his way through the halls of Hogwarts and out onto the grounds. Originally, he had planned to go see Hagrid, but a very familiar platinum blonde caught his attention and he quickly turned to walk towards Draco. He made his steps light, creating no sound that could be heard over the wind creating a light breeze. Harry smirked as he stepped right up to Draco, who was staring avidly at some book, then spoke in a voice he purposefully made deeper, and huskier, as Blaise had suggested.

"Any reason you're out here all alone, Draco?"

He kept himself from chuckling when Draco startled and grabbed at his chest, near his heart. Then, he noticed the blonde shift oddly and drop the book to cover his lap. Oh ho! Harry felt his smirk turn predatory, hoping he could get it to drop from his face before Draco decided to actually look up.

Then again… he might never do that at this point.

"I… I simply wanted to read… alone."

"Aww… I'm hurt, Draco. I thought you might like to bask in the glory that is my company." Harry sighed and leaned against the tree, managing to make his voice drop a little lower. "I'm so very depressed now, Draco."

He slid down the tree to sit next to Draco, who was blushing a bright red but trying to hide it in the green scarf around his neck. Harry leaned back against the tree, his hands cushioning his head against the rough bark.

"Is my voice grating on your nerves?"

Draco grumbled a short 'no' and Harry counted that as a success. He then decided to just… fuck with Draco and talked, non-stop, for about an hour. What he actually talked about? Everything from Weasley's inability to cope with the fact his hatred of Krum was actually a desire to be with him to his speculation of Weaselette being a Banshee and Pansy being part dog somewhere.

The last part actually got a chuckle from Draco, but it was quiet and he acted like it didn't happen.

After an hour, Harry noticed the book still on Draco's lap and raised a brow. He was feeling a little… daring right then. So, with a smirk, he leaned into Draco's side, pleased with himself when he felt the blonde stiffen from the contact. This wasn't the 'I'm uncomfortable being touched' tense, but 'please, for the love of Merlin, don't notice anything!' tense. Harry leaned in close to whisper directly in Draco's ear.

"Dray, what are you hiding, hmm?"

Draco tried to shrink into his scarf, his eyes following Harry's hand as it moved to pull the book off his lap. If anyone asked years later why he didn't just stop Harry… he had no response. As it was, he was more concerned with shifting to try and hide the bulge that was obvious despite the fact he was wearing his winter school robe.

Draco managed to look at Harry from the corner of his eye and almost died at the smirk he saw there. "Why, Draco, such a shame you would hide that from me." Harry was a second away from snickering as Draco took on an entirely new shade of red. It wasn't unflattering – far from it, actually – but Harry had never seen that color before.

He decided he should just suddenly leave and let the blonde roll this over in his mind. However, right before he stood up, he lightly nipped the ear he had whispered into, finally chuckling as Draco gasped and covered his ear with his hand.

"See ya, Draco!"

The blonde stared at the retreating form of Harry before going back to trying to hide in his scarf and never surface again.

Who knew he was so easily embarrassed?

* * *

Draco huffed and crossed his arms over his chest while his best friend laughed so hard, tears were streaming down his face. He waited impatiently for his friend to calm down, and when he did, Blaise finally decided to speak.

"So… the new, drool-worthy Harry hits on and you just let him walk away? Have you hit your head?"

"No! But… we've only been 'friends' for about four months. We both know I don't want a fling but… I don't know about Harry."

Blaise was about to say something but stopped and stared in the doorway. Draco gulped and turned to see Harry had just walked in, and was heading to the dorms but stopped to look at Draco for a second. He must have seen something because he was suddenly running past them to the dorms, yelling, "Oh shit! Wait there for a second, Dray!"

"… 'Dray'?"

"Shut up, Blaise!"

Blaise started laughing again, not as hard as before, but laughing none the less. Draco glared at him until they heard the door to the dorms open again and Harry was suddenly behind Draco's divan, putting a cup in his hands. Draco blinked dumbly at the cup for a second before he suddenly realized what he was smelling.

"Wait… is this… hot chocolate?"

"Yeah. With three cinnamon sticks, French vanilla whipped cream around the rim, and dark chocolate shavings. That's how you like it, right? Anyway, I'm actually late for Potions – that's why I ran in here – so, I'm hoping I won't be cursed on sight and see ya both later!"

And with that, Harry was out the door again and Draco was left staring at the warm cup in his hands. He heard a snort and looked up to see Blaise biting his finger, a look on his face that Draco knew meant he really wanted to say something but was trying so hard not to. The blonde made a face. "Just say it and get it over with, Blaise."

"It's not just a fling!"

"… making me my perfect cup of hot chocolate has nothing to do with that."

Despite his reservations, Draco found himself taking a sip of the concoction. He swallowed and pulled the cup away from his body, eyes wide. He said nothing, until Blaise finally spoke. "Draco… what's wrong?"

"… when that man gets back… someone had better chain him to me."

"Why?"

"Best hot chocolate I've ever had."

Blaise just snorted and leaned back in his chair as Draco continued to happily sip on the cup of hot chocolate.

* * *

Blaise walked into the Great Hall with his arm around Neville's shoulders, as he had been doing for nearly two months. It took only seconds for Blaise to find Harry's form at the Slytherin table, once again at the end and taking up way too much room. He smirked and made his way to the spots available across from Harry, like everyone else knew not to sit there now.

"Morning Harry."

"G'morning Blaise, Neville."

"So… where's that permanent leg attachment?"

Harry took a sip from his cup before responding, pointing an accusing finger at Blaise. "No clue. You're the one who has a bed right next to his. You should have gotten him down here."

Blaise rolled his eyes and set about putting food onto his and Neville's plates, smiling when the ex-Gryffindor kissed his cheek in thanks. He looked up to see Harry glaring at the door, drumming his fingers with an air of impatience. Blaise raised a brow and started to eat slowly, wondering what was actually going to happen today.

He had a feeling it was going to get good.

Right before the doors to the Great Hall opened, Blaise would have sworn on his life that Harry had been growling. That stopped when the reason for the doors opening walked through and Harry perked up instantly. Draco had finally come to breakfast, but Blaise noticed this odd, determined glint in his eyes and smirked.

Draco finally made his way over and took his seat on Harry's legs. Actually, Harry's eyebrows shot up and Blaise chuckled when Draco did not take up his normal position on Harry's knees, but instead sat on his upper thighs, high enough that his shoulder was resting against the brunette's chest. Harry raised a brow, obviously confused.

When Draco suddenly reached up and put his hands on the sides of Harry's head to pull him into a sound kiss, Blaise could honestly say he saw that coming. He snorted and continued to eat his breakfast as Harry and Draco came seconds away from giving the occupants of the Great Hall a show they would never forget.

Not that they would forget the morning when Draco Malfoy snogged Harry Potter.

"Harry, at least let Draco eat before you drag him away. And yes, I'll cover you in classes today. Well… the ones we have together. You're on your own otherwise."

The brunette smirked as Draco blushed, what he had done probably having finally caught up with him. "You might have to make it two days." Draco choked some as Harry and Blaise laughed like old friends sharing some private joke.

* * *

Le end!

Anyway, I rather liked this story... which is why I finished it in less than 24 hours. It made me giggle, especially the paper towel roll part. That being said, R & R my lurvelies~


End file.
